


Now in Business

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Reylo Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Ben Solo opens up his new coffee shop, The Thirst Order, across the street from Rey and Finn's bakery, Two Cinnamon Rolls, life gets a little more complicated, and misunderstandings abound.





	Now in Business

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars, or anything else I reference. I'm just here to write some uber sweet fluff about coffee shops and bakeries because somehow there wasn't a coffee shop named The Thirst Order yet. That had to remedied.
> 
> This story is done for Reylo Week #2. The theme today is Alternate Universe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! Beware of terrible puns and much sweetness!

“What kind of place is called The Thirst Order?”

 

Rey gave one last disbelieving glance at the sign accompanying the renovations on the old coffeehouse across the street. 

 

She turned a furrowed brow to her co-owner, Finn. He just gave a small shrug.

 

“I don't know. Maybe it's a coffeehouse? It's gotta have better coffee than we serve in any case.”

 

“Finn! That's taking away our own business! Rose, explain it to him,” she demanded, turning to the newcomer.

 

Rose kissed her husband before telling him, “Finn, it's bad business. Trust us, since we have a business degree. Don't do it.”

 

“But you both agree our coffee tastes worse than Bantha poop! What's the point in living without good coffee if it presents itself?” he asked in confusion.

 

Rey started to answer before Finn stopped her.

 

“Don't bother. I'll just stick to making cakes and other delicious pastries. Speaking of, how are those cinnamon rolls?”

 

Rey tore off a large, steaming piece of one and handed it to him with a smile.

 

“Just like always: the best. Soft and warm, with just the right amount of frosting.”

 

Finn shared with Rose, who devoured hers.

 

“And this is why I married you. Now I just need to convince you two to move to the city; You'd do way better there.”

 

“I'm down, whenever Peanut is ready,” said Finn cheerfully, using his favorite nickname for Rey.

 

Both he and Rey had grown up on the streets of Coruscant. Unlike Finn, Rey had no desire to go back to the city. She much preferred the bustling suburbs of Coruscant for their small bakery.

 

Finn didn't try to push her since he knew her better. Going through pastry school together did that. Rose kept trying anyway because they weren't getting the traffic they had expected.

 

“Maybe the new coffee shop will bring more business,” said the ever-hopeful Rey.

 

“Don't count on it. It'll just be another soulless coffee joint,” sighed Rose.

 

“I wish The Frappe Moocher was still open,” mourned Rey. “It had the best coffee before it fell into disrepair.”

 

“You want to talk about weird names,” said Finn, earning himself an elbow in the side.

 

“Smuggler’s Delight was legit Colombian coffee,” insisted Rey. “It was the best black coffee in town. That place was famous for its weird names and puns.”

 

Every time she thought about her old college haunt, with its old, battered walls and white, tiled floor, she remembered the old smells. The old coffee grounds that habitually made the place smell unique, mixed in with all the vanilla and chocolate scents from mix-ins or the occasional room freshener. 

 

Finn shook his head and got back to work. Rose pulled Rey aside and whispered, “Maz is complaining about getting too old again. I think she's seriously considering selling her half of our building. You could buy that. Just think about it.”

 

“If we have another low year, I'll think about it seriously,” said Rey in resignation.

 

They had stayed open for the last five years; they could handle one more slow year.

 

A month later, The Thirst Order was open for business. Curious locals checked out the place at first, including Rey on her daily morning runs. 

 

It seemed like a typical shop, with a big desk for food and drink surrounded by tables and various types of chairs. The only difference was that the decor was all in black and white, with the odd streak of red.

 

It was eye-catching to say the least. Rey just never saw a barista or the owner of the shop.

 

Despite Rey's best attempts, Finn started going there at once for coffee. He loved it.

 

“We have nothing to worry about in terms of competition. The owner has almost no desserts, just sandwiches. The local men, however, might,” he said with a laugh.

 

Rey let the comment go, determined not to get involved with that new place.

 

When advertisements started airing, people, especially women, flooded the place. Rey stared out the window every day in awe. 

 

She lasted one month before she finally gave in to her curiosity. Between Finn's insistence that it had good Colombian coffee and the many women telling her that she would understand the thirst when she entered, she decided to get it over with.

 

As she stood in front of the shop, she tried to divine what could possibly be worth what Finn paid for coffee.

 

A woman came up to her and patted her shoulder with a sympathetic smile. 

 

“Is it your first time here?”

 

“Yeah. I keep hearing about it. I'm not sure why.”

 

“Oh, believe me, honey, you'll understand when you look at the counter. I  _ like _ what I see….. every time. The thirst is real.”

 

The woman fluffed up her long, brown hair a little and then straightened her light pink outfit. Strutting into the place, Rey could hear her calling out someone's name.

 

It sounded like Ben.

 

Rey opened the door and headed toward the line. Thankfully, she had chosen a lighter part of the day, so there were only five people in front of her.

 

She was almost in line when she got a look at the sole barista taking orders.

 

Naturally, only having one person back there was making the lines much worse than they needed, but on the other hand….. that barista.

 

Her mouth gaped just a little, and her throat went dry. Everything she wore felt a little tighter and warmer. 

 

Yep, she was feeling the thirst now.

 

That man was something else. Dressed in crisp, black pants, a black apron, and a very tight, collared shirt, the man was gorgeous. As thin as that white shirt was, it left nothing on that broad chest to the imagination. 

 

Having such cheekbones and nice black hair should be illegal. And those dark eyes….she hoped her coffee could match that color.

 

She might have continued to stare had he not looked up in that moment, no doubt because she had been staring unabashedly. 

 

However, she quickly discovered that she wasn't the only one capable of looking intensely at another person. 

 

His gaze missed nothing as he took her in, devouring all she wore as he made his way up, from her toned legs under her pink skirt to her smattering of freckles around her nose. 

 

Just as fast, he seemed to recall that they weren't the only ones in the place. He tore his deep, expressive eyes away from her, making her feel just the tiniest little bit sad.

 

After that, she stationed herself in line and hoped it moved fast. Until then, she adjusted her uniform white shirt and pink hat and skirt.

 

She secretly looked forward to the day when she convinced Finn to stop liking the dark pink color. He loved strawberries, however, and red wasn't his color. Plus, pink for a bakery was always a good choice, at least in his mind. If she ever agreed to move the location of the bakery, the colors would change.

 

“Hello, Tiffany. Back for your afternoon sugar rush?” he asked, his voice low and easy on the ears.

 

The woman who had come in before her - Tiffany - giggled and made small talk with him until her coffee was made. She reluctantly left after that, as Ben had turned to Rey.

 

“Hello there. You're new,” he said, a grin overtaking his face.

 

Rey had never felt better about being new.

 

“I'd never miss a beautiful smile or face like yours. What's your name? I'm Ben, owner of this fine establishment.”

 

He stuck out a gloved hand, this also in black. She stepped forward and shook it.

 

“I'm Rey. I work across the street from you, at Two Cinnamon Rolls.”

 

He pursed his lips at the name.

 

“That's an odd name for a restaurant,” he said conversationally. 

 

“It's actually a bakery. All the sweet things and carbs you could want,” she explained. “The name actually is from how I met the guy who co-owns it with me, Finn. We met in pastry school and both loved making and eating cinnamon rolls.”

 

He grimaced slightly before looking away.

 

“I see. So, what would you like to drink for your first time here?”

 

“Finn tells me you have an amazing Colombian coffee that I need to try.”

 

He nodded. “We do. I highly recommend getting it black.”

 

“Believe me, I  _ only _ take it black,” she said seriously before trying to egg on his competitive side, saying, “I've been spoiled by really good stuff in the past; I have high expectations here.”

 

She wasn't disappointed.

 

After ringing up her purchase, he leaned forward on his elbows and lowered his voice, the tone beckoning her forward.

 

“I will  _ personally _ meet every expectation you have. You'll be back here for more; I guarantee it.”

 

He seemed so confident; it reminded her of another barista from her past. 

 

It also didn't help that he seemed to be running hot and cold with her. She wished that he would just pick one.

 

“And if I'm not?” she asked, needling him.

 

She gave him exact change for the coffee,  but he didn't move to make it. Instead, he stood there, taking stock of her in a new way.

 

“Then I'll actually step foot in that bakery of yours and buy something. Perhaps you're capable of creating something better than my mother.”

 

He had said in a light tone, but it rubbed her the wrong way. She narrowed her eyes and jerked her head toward the display case.

 

“At least I  _ try  _ to create something. It's better than your attempts at making food.”

 

“Hey,” he said, slamming down on the desk, “that's not my specialty. And I don't have to send my customers your way for sweet things when they request ideas. I do it out of courtesy to Finn.”

 

“We don't need your  _ help.  _ Not at this high of cost,” she said, bristling at his tone.

 

“Good. I don't need your help or opinions, either. I'm running it just fine by myself,” he said spitefully.

 

“You  _ should  _ get help. Your lines are ridiculous,” she insisted. 

 

She would have left the place then if she hadn't paid. Thankfully, he just made a huffing noise and busied himself making coffee, handing it to her in record time without another word. 

 

She waited until she was in the safety of her bakery before taking a sip. The moment she had smelled it, she knew she was going to like it.

 

She wasn't going to give him any satisfaction in knowing she liked it. The first sip was hot and balanced, just the way she liked it.

 

“So? Isn't it great?” asked Finn as he pulled out some bread.

 

“Yes, it's almost perfect. There's a missing spice to make it Smuggler’s Delight, but this alone is worth it. It’s a pity I'm not going inside or seeing him again to tell him,” she replied before sitting and enjoying the rest of the brew.

 

Finn shook his head.

 

“Did he tell you why he hasn't come in here yet? He won't tell me.”

 

Rey gave him a puzzled glance.

 

“How? Why? He sees you every day. Why would he tell it to me on my first visit?”

 

“Because you're a beautiful woman and he would want to impress you, obviously,” said Finn. “The fact that you lasted this long shows that you're stubborn and different. He's asked about you before.”

 

“Really?” came the shocked reply.

 

Finn laughed.

 

“Oh yeah, we talk about you quite a bit. So, why hasn't he come here yet? I know he told you.”

 

She pouted before admitting, “He’s a spoiled mama's boy who loves her baking. Nothing will ever compare.”

 

“Well, it's not the worst excuse. I expected him to say that he was watching his weight,” replied Finn.

 

Rey doubled over in laughter. 

 

“I think he's safe there,” she said after recovering. “That man is  _ built. _ I thought I was fit.”

 

“You are. Did you know he runs like you do?”

 

Rey cringed, and Finn drew near her, recognizing her tell for discomfort. 

 

“What impulsive thing did you say to him to make things awkward?”

 

He folded his arms and waited. It couldn't have been any worse than the time she told off a guy named Unkar who ended up becoming one of her teachers. 

 

“I told him that at least we try to make food, and that we don't need his help,” she said, her voice growing weaker by the moment.

 

“I can't believe this,” Finn breathed before heading back to his happy place, the kitchen. “You got us in a fine mess. I hope you have a way of fixing this. We  _ need  _ his help. We're not doing well  _ with _ it.”

 

She folded her arms stubbornly.

 

“We’ll figure something out.”

 

“More like you are,” he said before she huffed in annoyance.

 

\----------

 

A week later showed that sales had dropped. Rey sent death glares to Ben and his shop daily when she realized it.

 

Worse, she did manage to see him on her morning jog. The first time she avoided him. The second time, they silently acknowledged one another. The third time felt like there was a cold war between them, a veritable tension building in the air as they passed and avoided one another. 

 

Then, he almost run into her while out running. They met where the two paths joined, and he had been messing with his music when he almost hit her.

 

“Hey, momma’s boy, watch where you're going,” she shouted, making him freeze. 

 

His ears turned pink, and then his eyes were consuming her every thought. They seemed to get bigger, as though she were falling down a hole, until she realized that they were larger since he was taking hulking steps toward her.

 

“What did you call me?” he demanded.

 

Despite the large amount of sweat covering his large body and hair flying everywhere, she felt a little intimidated by him. He had a presence that made it impossible for her to just stand by and obey.

 

He wanted to be in charge, and her impulsive recklessness from her youth always made her chafe against anyone who tried to take control away.

 

She wanted to fight. If she couldn't have the satisfaction of a fist fight, then she would take this pissing contest. She straightened her spine and planted her feet, ready to jump into action.

 

“You heard me, momma’s boy. Are you going to deny it?” she asked, fists forming.

 

He took another careful step forward, his eyes noting her fearless stance.

 

Rey thought his eyes lingered a little too long at her lips, but she could have been imagining things. As it was, his lingering gaze made her heart beat faster, and the adrenaline was kicking in.

 

“Just because I enjoy my mother's cooking does  _ not  _ make me a momma’s boy. For your information, if you had stayed instead of making stupid remarks-"

 

Another step.

 

“They were not!”

 

She tilted her head up to meet his unblinking gaze.

 

“Yes they were!” he boomed, his face now descending on hers until she could feel and smell his warm breath on her skin. “At least admit that.”

 

A pause. 

 

Neither one still blinked.

 

“Fine. That was a cheap shot-"

 

He  _ finally  _ blinked as he heard her reply. Then, he was shooting back, still incensed.

 

“A cheap shot? It was entirely unnecessary!” 

 

“Just like your excuse for not visiting? If you like her food that much, put it in your display case. Just don't try to discount me because I'm trying to make a living,” she said, still unsure why his remark bothered her so much.

 

He opened and closed his fists as he counted to ten.

 

“For your information, I left my parents’ home at eighteen. I didn't see them again for another ten years. Excuse me for being sentimental after coming back home for the first time in forever.”

 

Her scandalized look pushed him further.

 

“What's that for? You don't know what my family was like-"

 

“At least your parents are alive!” she screamed, her voice breaking.

 

She covered her mouth at that, looking for the nearest tree. When she found it, she jogged toward it, suddenly feeling weak.

 

After a few tense moments, she looked him straight in the eye and said between gulping breaths, “I'm sorry. I have no idea what your home life was like. But, having been abandoned by my parents...I'm a little defensive. Jealous, even.”

 

She retreated back into her head at that, seeing now why she was bothered by it. At least he had some memory of his mother. At least she was alive.

 

She had nothing, and she hated being reminded of it.

 

She didn't see the way he tentatively approached her, as though she were a wild animal that he wanted to hold and protect. 

 

She only saw him after he was next to her as he rubbed her arm.

 

“I'm sorry,” he said. “It seems we're both too stubborn to back down from an argument.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him before silently agreeing.

 

“Yes. I get told that all the time by Finn,” she replied. 

 

The reminder of Finn seemed to drop a chill between them at once. He backed off and prepared to run.

 

“I'm sure you do. Shall we settle this properly, by running? We're both competent.”

 

“Yes, but-"

 

He ran off, and she glared at him before reminding him, “I wasn't ready!”

 

“I'm still not ready to deal with you, but I don't get a choice,” he sent back as he continued on. “See you at the coffeehouse soon!”

 

He might've thought they were on a level field again, but she did not. Something was still needed.

 

She mulled it over for five days before asking Finn to do her a favor. She hadn't seen him once while running those days, so she couldn't ask him herself.

 

“Can you find out what Ben’s favorite dessert is, please? I'd like to make something special for him.”

 

“Sure!” he agreed brightly, glad that she was finally doing something. “He should be back today. He had a family emergency recently.”

 

Later that day, she found out that he loved double chocolate cookies and brownies with cookie layers. 

 

The next day, she managed to maintain her neutral tone and gait around Finn, and then Ben. 

 

Ben seemed overjoyed to see her again. When he saw the food in her hands, his face brightened even more.

 

“Consider this a peace offering,” she said as she took her coffee. “I hope you enjoy them.”

 

He ate one cookie immediately, and Rey had to dash out of the place quickly to hide the evil grin overcoming her face.

 

She had done something she hadn't done since her early years of college: put laxatives in the food of someone she was annoyed with.

 

Near the end of the next day, Ben came storming into the bakery, muscles bulging as he made a beeline for her.

 

She was measuring out flour when he slammed down on the counter, the violence of the hit splattering flour everywhere onto her.

 

After she coughed out the flour, he growled, “What did you put in that food?”

 

“I thought it was fairly obvious-"

 

“I asked the wrong question. How did you do that to the food?” he demanded.

 

“Now I'm confused, and have to re-measure my flour. Thank you,” she said primly. 

 

“You deserve that for putting laxatives into my food. But how?” he asked, his voice rising.

 

He leaned in and continued, “How did you make it so addictive? I knew the sweets were all laced with it, and I didn't care. I've never indulged and eaten so much in one day before, despite knowing how negatively it would affect me. No wonder you run so long.”

 

His seriousness made Rey release peals of laughter. While his question was unexpected, it was decidedly welcome. 

 

When she was recovered, she replied, “If I asked you to release the secret spice in your Smuggler's Delight, er, wait, in your Colombian-"

 

“How did you know there was an extra spice in that drink? And how do you even know about The Frappe Moocher?” he asked with wide eyes.

 

“I went to college near here; I kept that place in business during college. Besides, I bake. I know what changes a single spice can add. I want to know what spice is used. Your brew is eerily similar-”

 

“You'll  _ never _ know the spice. My drink comes from the same beans,” he said softly, eyes far away.

 

“How do you know that?” Rey asked.

 

“Because Han Solo is….. my father, and he passed down his love of brewing to me,” he said before his voice became a whisper. “And three days ago, he passed away because of a heart attack. He'll never get to taste my version of his signature drink.”

 

“Oh, Ben,” she murmured before rushing around to embrace him. “I'm so sorry.”

 

Soon, his arms were enveloping her, his back bent as he pulled her close, his head buried in her hair.

 

“Rey, I didn't mean to burden you with this,” he started, but she stopped him with a floury finger to his lips.

 

“Shh. I'm here for you. No one should have to go through that alone,” she comforted.

 

His hold on her tightened until he finally broke. She heard one gasping sob, and then he slowly released her.

 

She gave him day-old bread when he sat down. The food seemed to help him gain strength. 

 

They both remained silent as Rey finished her last batch of goodies for the day. He perched himself close to watch everything once he felt normal, and it was rather nice in Rey's mind. 

 

“If I could somehow change the colors of those cookies you gave me to be black and white, I'd sell them at my counter,” he ventured. “Just, without the laxatives.”

 

She smiled. 

 

“Anything is possible.”

 

“What's your favorite dessert of all time?” he asked out of the blue. 

 

“Probably pumpkin pie. There's so many variations, each with a slightly different and nuanced taste. It never gets old for me,” she said, voice growing wistful as she traced shapes in the leftover flour. “Finn makes a fantastic sweet potato pie, but it's still not pumpkin.”

 

He eyed her ring finger for a moment before frowning.

 

“Why not ask him to make a pumpkin pie specifically for you? You're special to him. I'm sure he would.”

 

“Oh, I know he would, but it's the wrong season, and I don't feel right doing it after all we've gone through. Things are complicated between us right now,” she admitted.

 

Between her feuding with Ben and Finn's growing desire to go back to the city and focus on cakes and bread, their easy working relationship was becoming more tense. She didn't like it anymore than he did, but both were being stubborn. 

 

“Rey,” he said softly, his hand reaching out to hers.

 

She wanted to kiss him so badly, to abandon their fight and give in to the delicious tension between them. After all they had shared, she felt as though she knew him well enough, and wanted to know him much better.

 

That was the moment Finn chose to walk in with Rose and several other regular customers. 

 

“Peanut! What happened to your clothes?” he asked between laughs.

 

Ben stormily looked at his clothes and realized that he, too, was covered in flour from embracing Rey earlier.

 

“Things between you and your husband sure don't  _ seem  _ complicated,” he bit out spitefully. “Please, don't let  _ me _ stand between you and complicate matters.”

 

He slammed the door on his way out as all eyes turned to Rey.

 

“Peanut? What just happened?”

 

“The same thing that happens every time I talk to Ben: misunderstandings. Have you  _ really  _ talked about me by name with him? Or Rose?” she asked carefully. 

 

“Well, no, technically. You're my co-owner, and Rose is referred to as my wife-"

 

And then the lightbulb went off inside his head. 

 

“Oh. I see. He assumes you're one and the same.”

 

She gave him a sickly sweet smile.

 

“Yes. Exactly.”

 

“Aren't you going to fix this?” Rose angrily interrupted. “You two were having a moment!”

 

“Rose-"

 

“Finn, I saw them. Rey was so into him.”

 

“I am  _ not!” _

 

“Liar!” replied Finn and Rose in stereo.

 

“Fine. I'll fix it. I need those white chocolate chips,” she said to herself as she mentally assessed her needs.

 

Finn and Rose set to taking care of the last of the customers while Rey worked quickly.

 

\-----------

 

Meanwhile, across the street, Ben was fuming. First, he had almost thought there was a connection between them, despite her being married. He had been so close to suggesting-

 

-Worse, he had press coming by in less than hour. The trip over there had taken far longer than it should've. He needed to prep, and now he also had to change.

 

He was regretting ever going over there to see her. His feelings for her were very involved, and he didn't have time for that, between his growing business and helping his mother take care of Han’s estate. 

 

Maybe he  _ could _ redesign The Frappe Moocher, and bring it back to its former glory. If his sales continued, and if he ever found someone who could make food daily for him, then he would be set. He could afford to restore the building left to him.

 

He needed more press first, though.

 

Soon, the male and female newspaper food critics appeared, and he was impeccably dressed as usual. The guy seemed familiar, with his wavy hair and debonair, charming grin.

 

Eventually, he found out that the man was Poe, an old classmate, and the woman was his wife, Kaydel. It was a weird coincidence, but both were much warmer toward him once they discovered the connection. 

 

He was just finishing up giving the tour when Rey blew into his shop, dark cookies in hand.

 

His mouth watered just at the thought of the double chocolate chip cookies coming back. They looked eerily similar, but why make them when she was mad?

 

“Ben Solo! I need to talk to you,” she shouted from the entrance. With one hand on her hip and the other protectively guarding the sweets, she seemed ready to battle. 

 

He wouldn't mind fighting her, right before devouring all she had to offer. 

 

“Excuse me, the bakery owner across the street and I have some unresolved business,” he said softly, turning darker eyes to the pair beside him.

 

After that, he had eyes only for Rey. She consumed his thoughts, and he  _ had _ to know why she was back.

 

With slow, purposeful strides, he met Rey halfway. She was biting her lip, and he wanted to taste it. 

 

Just once. To hell with the consequences. 

 

The odds of her leaving Finn were astronomical, but he didn't care about the odds. He just wanted her.

 

When his eyes met hers again, she closed the gap between them. His arms felt stiff, and yet he felt more alive than ever before.

 

“What do you want?” he asked, needing to not think about the heat rising within and around him. 

 

“ _ Never _ embarrass me in front of my customers like that again,” she started. “You are  _ so  _ lucky that Rose was there and is not the least bit jealous of me.”

 

At his continued confusion, she said, “I may co-own the bakery, but I am not in any way  _ married _ to Finn. He and Rose, our electrician and money manager, are married. Not me. Got that?”

 

She poked his chest for emphasis. He stared in awe, still trying to get past the idea that Rey was  _ free. _

 

He nodded when he realized that she expected an answer.

 

“I'll never make that mistake again.”

 

“Good. See that you don't,” she said, ramming the cookies into his chest. “And that right there? That is exactly what you'll  _ never _ have in this shop.”

 

As he marveled at the almost-black cookies with white chocolate chips, he called out lightheartedly, “You're going to eat your words, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it!”

 

He made his way over to the couple who had watched the interaction with much interest. 

 

“Had a little misunderstanding, did you?” Poe asked with a knowing grin.

 

“Yes. Want one? She's an amazing chef. Take one now, or I'll eat them all,” he said, growing more protective of the cookies by the minute.

 

He silently prayed that she hadn't laced these cookies as well. It was the best free advertising she would ever inadvertently get. The reporters seemed like they wanted to talk to her.

 

They each took one and were duly impressed.

 

“Why did she make these?” 

 

“It was essentially a challenge from me from a couple hours ago when I was in her place. I didn't think she could make something that could match my decor, and taste this good. I'm happily wrong.”

 

“Too bad she won't make more. Those were amazing,” said Kaydel.

 

Soon, all the cookies were gone, and he felt no shame. Better yet, he had formed an idea that could benefit them both. 

 

“Who says?” he asked, a lightness in his step. “This has only begun between us.”

 

“I smell something brewing,” said Poe. “We’ll be talking to her soon.”

 

\----------

 

Rey was wiping down the tables when a couple came just after closing time. 

 

They seemed vaguely familiar, a man with wavy, dark brown hair, and a blonde-haired woman with two buns on top of her head.

 

“Hi, we heard you make some amazing cookies from Ben,” said the woman.

 

Rey smiled, realizing who they were. The fact that Ben still told them about her was encouraging. 

 

“Yes, I like to think we do,” she replied, waving them over to what was left.

 

Soon, the couple had picked two cookies each, and she packaged them up as the pair introduced themselves. 

 

Kaydel devoured the peanut butter cookies drizzled with chocolate right away. 

 

Poe had to take a call, leaving Rey alone with Kaydel for a moment. The married woman leaned in and asked, “So, what do you think of Ben?”

 

“He's a, um, well, he's something else,” Rey replied, incapable of fully describing her complicated feelings for him.

 

“He seems like a hard worker since he's the only one back there. Plus, he's easy on the eyes.”

 

“Oh, he's definitely both of those,” said Rey. “He seems genuine and helpful, even if he misinterprets  _ everything _ .”

 

“As evidenced by your little conversation earlier?”

 

“Between you and me, he's appeared here a couple times recently; we're slowly working it out. I just wish we didn't have to compete for customers,” said Rey with a sigh.

 

“Why should you? Why not combine forces? You make delicious food, and he makes amazing coffee. What could go wrong?” asked Kaydel innocently. 

 

“My co-owner of the bakery, Finn, still has a choice of what to do. He prefers bread and cakes and wants to move into the city. He could be a full-time cake decorator if he wanted.”

 

Walking over to the cakes, she said, “Look at that detail on that cake! Also, including someone else in the business and decisions is something he has been avoiding, just like Ben. Ben’s worse, though, because he needs more employees.”

 

The woman admired the sheet cake covered in roses and held back on further questions when she realized that Rey was worried about it. Instead, she patted Rey with gentle concern.

 

“Well, maybe you'll become so well liked that it won't matter.”

 

“That would be nice.”

 

Poe came back after that, prompting the couple to leave. Rey didn't think about them again until two days later, when there was a sudden influx of people in the shop.

 

She couldn't figure out why until one girl asked her when Ben was likely to come by, and all the cookies sold out.

 

Both Rey and Finn had never been happier, as well as tired from trying to keep up with the demand. 

 

“You know, I'm beginning to wonder about that couple who came into the shop two days ago,” she said to Finn. “Who are they?”

 

Finn started to shrug until he saw someone enter. His grin knew no bounds after that.

 

“Ask him. I bet he knows.”

 

Rey looked up from her stirring and began blushing at once. 

 

Ben was staring with naked longing at her, despite her being covered in flour and frosting. She wanted to clean herself up, but she doubted he cared, or wanted her to disappear.

 

“Ben!” she called, one hand flying up to chest level and waving briefly at him.

 

When he got to her, he pulled an odd look.

 

“You're out of cookies. What do I try next?”

 

“Here, this cinnamon roll is on the house. I think I owe you that. Somehow, all of this is because of you. I can't think of another reason. Thank you.”

 

He smiled. “I had contacted the local paper and asked the food critics to visit me. They're the ones who visited you afterwards. They wrote an article about me, but you are mentioned twice in it.”

 

“What did it say?” she asked curiously. 

 

“That I was being distracted from my hard work by the siren's call of your delicious cookies across the street. And something about you being a total cinnamon roll, whatever that means.”

 

“Who cares,” she said, more interested in him. “The fact that you came is a little of a surprise.”

 

“It shouldn't be,” he replied, reaching for a napkin. “I never thanked you properly for those cookies, and….”

 

“And what?” she prompted when he didn't finish.

 

His ears were turning pink again. He seemed so uncertain about something, and she was secretly hoping it had to do with her. 

 

“I missed you,” he said finally. “It's not enough to just see you while running. I'd rather we ran together, or just magically end up in each other's work every day, so we can talk.”

 

“Why now?” she asked, prodding him as she grinned.

 

He dampened the napkin slightly and then reached for her face, silently asking for permission to remove the green and pink frosting from when she had scratched an itch earlier in the day.

 

She hummed her acceptance.

 

His large hands engulfed her face, gently grasping her and using small, circular movements to remove the frosting. 

 

As he stared in concentration, he admitted, “All this time, I've been battling this irrationally intense attraction to you and refused to act because you were married.”

 

“I'm not,” she clarified again. “I'm very much single.”

 

“I know,” he said. “I'll never assume again. So if you're single, does that mean that, we could possibly-"

 

“Yes,” she hastily replied, taking hold of his face and kissing him. 

 

Finally, they shared the one thing both had secretly wanted for weeks. 

 

Rey may have initiated the kiss, but Ben took over quickly, one hand running from her face into her hair, while his other one pulled at her waist, all in an effort to bring her closer.

 

She shamelessly ran her hands along his chest, enjoying the feel of him.

 

“About time!” said Rose, waking them both up to the world around them.

 

“Let's run together starting tomorrow,” Rey said quickly. “If you're faster than me, I'll come visit you tomorrow as your reward.”

 

He laughed.

 

“I don't even have to try very hard to do that-"

 

“Do you want the rest of that cinnamon roll, or not?” she threatened, eyes narrowing. 

 

“Mine now,” he taunted, stealing one more kiss before he left. “Until tomorrow!”

 

“At six!” shouted Rey to his back. “I need to make a lot more cookies!”

 

When he exited the shop, Rey realized that  _ everyone _ was staring at her.

 

Normally she picked up on that sort of stuff faster, but she was becoming more and more distracted by a certain attractive male….

 

The next morning, the two met at Two Cinnamon Rolls and began the first of many runs together. 

 

He had no problem slowing down a little to keep pace with her, and she got a better workout trying to keep up with him.

 

By the time they made it back to The Thirst Order, Rey was ready to drink anything cold she could find.

 

Somehow, Ben still looked unaccountably attractive, despite being sweaty and glistening in his gym shorts and white t-shirt. 

 

It didn't seem fair until Ben swept her into his arms and kissed her.

 

“I don't care if I smell or not; I just want to kiss you,” he said between kisses. “All you have to do is wear your hair in those three buns, and I want to drag you into my arms.”

 

Even as he said all that, his hands played with the ubiquitous three buns, and she wiggled against him.

 

“If I wasn't already so warm and thirsty, I'd let you continue. I'll see you soon, alright? I'll be picking up coffee for Finn and me.”

 

“They'll be ready,” he said as she started heading back. “Also, is that thirst you're feeling related at all to why I was told to name my shop thusly?”

 

“Maybe!” she giggled.

 

When she appeared an hour later, she waited in line with the rest of the regulars.

 

When it was her turn, he explained, “When I first talked to my investors about opening my own coffeehouse, I had wanted to call it The First Order. You know, like the first order of your day?”

 

“You definitely take after your father in that respect,” she said without thinking.

 

Every morning before class, she would walk in and order something from Han. Chewie manned the food and cleaned up, while Han charmed everyone into ordering more than they needed.

 

Every morning, he would tell her another terrible pun, and she laughed all the same at the groaners. He, in turn, gave her a “student discount". 

 

When she was further along in school, she would occasionally make desserts as experiments and give them to him to sell. He happily took the free food and gave her the biggest sense of family she had ever felt.

 

Ben’s face became a little less cheerful at the thought of Han. However, he came back brightly with “So you know his legendary love of bad jokes, huh?”

 

“I still can't believe he named your mother's drink The Princess’ Solo Command.”

 

“Well, he did make her coffee every morning before work for many years. A flat white latte, nothing fancy. When she got tired of his playing with her drink, she told him to open his own shop. The rest is history.”

 

“It's a sweet story. One day, you'll have to explain how the shop got its name; that place was my home away from home,” she said, growing wistful. 

 

“I will, soon. Now, this thirst you feel….”

 

She smirked as she took the two drinks. 

 

“Is triggered every time I look at you in a tight, white, button-down shirt. It's deadly. My throat gets dry, and I'm unaccountably thirsty. Does that explain it?”

 

“I'm getting a general idea,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I'm glad my investors see me as eye candy.”

 

Between laughs, she said, “If it means you get financial support, then take it. I'll try not to be jealous.”

 

She was worried that she had gone too far with that comment since they weren't officially dating or anything, but he made her feel much better about it. 

 

“You have no reason to be so. When I'm in a crowd including you, I can't see anything else. Just you.”

 

Another part of Rey fell just a little more for him. It was too easy when he gave her that earnest, longing look.

 

“You make me forget about my business. You're very distracting,” she whispered, unable to move.

 

“You should just stay here. With me. I've got a full kitchen back here. You're welcome to use it anytime,” he insisted, touching her cheek.

 

“Thanks. I need to go. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Without question.”

 

Ben showed up at the bakery the next day, and this time, there were cookies saved for him.

 

\----------

 

The next month passed by too quickly for both of them. 

 

Ben's business was growing, and he was forced to take on one more, after much encouragement from Rey. Rey began making special batches of goodies for him, similar to her days in college. 

 

At first, Finn had been against the idea, but he was convinced by Rose that they could have more free advertising if some of their goods were seen behind Ben's counter.

 

As it was, Finn got even busier because a famous scientist's daughter - one Jyn Erso - stumbled into their bakery and loved his frosting creation of robots on top of a boy’s birthday cake. 

 

She was the first one of many to commission a high profile wedding cake from him, and he was eternally in her and Cass’s debt because of it. 

 

One day at closing time for the bakery, Ben showed up out of the blue. He had come by earlier acting odd, so Rey was curious what was up.

 

“Finn, I'm stealing Rey for the night.”

 

“Have fun!” said Finn from the back.

 

“Ben, where are we going? Is it out in public? Are we finally going on our first official date?”

 

They were boyfriend and girlfriend in all but name. Neither one wanted to discuss it, afraid of causing more misunderstandings.

 

As it was, they needed to get to know one another better, and they didn't have much time for dating. They were exclusive, and when Kaydel and Poe made another check up on them, both were pleased to see the change.

 

However, Ben had had enough of the tiptoeing around, and he finally had a great idea for a first date.

 

“Yes, this date is long overdue. While we have to walk outside to get there, we'll be the only ones there. No need to change. All is set for us.”

 

They continued to stroll, drawing closer to the downtown area and the local community college campus.

 

Just before entering the heart of downtown, Ben dragged her down a familiar street. 

 

“Corellia, Ben? Really? I know we-”

 

“Shh, wait and see. I've spruced it up a little,” he insisted, stopping her when they stood in front of The Frappe Moocher. 

 

The lights inside were already on. The floors were bare at first glance until they entered. Then, she noticed a small table off in the far corner, where she used to study. 

 

This time, however, the table was covered in a white tablecloth and was set up with candles and other things for a romantic meal. 

 

“It still smells almost exactly the same as I remember it,” she said, breathing in the lingering coffee smell.

 

“It's still a rundown piece of junk,” he groused, earning him a jab. “Hey! It's true, and I mean it in the most loving way possible. I basically grew up in this place.”

 

“Did you really? Tell me more about your times here. You never do,” she said as he seated her. 

 

After bringing out the meal he had prepared earlier, he sat across from her.

 

“It's been harder lately because of his passing, but perhaps discussing the good memories will help.”

 

“Did you inherit this place?” she asked out of the blue. “I can't imagine you're allowed to change much unless you own it.”

 

“Yes, it was one of many things he passed on to me, besides the secret ingredient to that coffee we both love,” he said with a knowing smile.

 

“We better be having some then.”

 

“For dessert.”

 

“And when are you going to tell me what the secret ingredient is?”

 

“Unless you're secretly family or we get married, no can do. Secret family recipe and all that,” he said playfully. 

 

“I'll get it out of you yet,” she maintained. “So, how did this place get its name? What was it like here when you were young? Why did you leave?”

 

The thought of ever leaving this place baffled her, but she knew he had a difficult relationship with his family. 

 

“Why are you so interested in this place?” he asked instead. 

 

“I grew up in foster care, without anyone who cared about me. Your father and Finn were the first two people I ever liked or trusted,” she admitted, her voice growing softer as she continued. “Chewie came later, after we bonded over baking together. I just wanted a family of my own. This felt like home.”

 

She started eating as he picked up the conversation. 

 

“It  _ was _ my home, as loud and chaotic as it was. It was in slightly better condition when first bought, but it was always a little careworn. My parents worked too much; I never saw them unless I was here. I ended up coming here every day after school and would stand behind my….”

 

When he couldn't finish, she nodded.

 

“Every day I stood behind him. He showed me everything he knew, from tips on roasting to how to charm anyone. It was the best part of my childhood,” he said, eyes far away.

 

She rubbed his hand, encouraging him to go on.

 

“I met so many people here growing up, between my famous mother and my…. father's popularity. It was never for me, though. It was lonely.”

 

“I know that feeling well.”

 

“Yes. That was why I knew I had to get far away from here for college. I needed a fresh start. It broke my family's heart, and we fought bitterly over it. They didn't think I would survive on my own. I left anyway for my business degree and ended up meeting a guy named Snoke while working at a coffeehouse my freshman year. He saw my potential and groomed me.”

 

“Why did you leave him then?” she asked. “Was he fair?”

 

“Between creative differences as to where to go with the business and a desire to be my own boss, I decided to leave. I stole a couple of Snoke's investors in the process when he tried to blacklist my name for getting equipment and a loan.”

 

“Wow, what a jerk!”

 

“That's how he was. No one double-crossed him.”

 

“Well, I'm glad you're here now,” she said, now done eating.

 

“Me too. Coming back was the best decision I made.”

 

They talked long into the night, enjoying the conversation and much Smuggler's Delight. 

 

As they walked back, Ben finally told her about the shop’s name.

 

“You remember that chocolate frappe that only women would ever order because it was so sweet and chocolatey?” he asked.

 

Rey's grimace made him laugh.

 

“The Sugar Run? Yes. Too sweet. Han told me to try it the first time I came in. I hated it. He took pity on me and gave me Smuggler's Delight. I never drank anything else afterwards.”

 

“Yeah, well, his deep, dark secret is that the frappe is his favorite drink by far. The more frou frou stuff in it, the better. He was crusty and gruff on the outside to hide that he secretly loved everything sweet.”

 

Rey's awestruck expression made him shake his head. 

 

“It's true. Give him enough chocolate and caramel, and he would drink any poor coffee you had. He could finish The Sugar Run in less than twelve seconds.”

 

“I can't believe it. So it's called the Frappe Moocher because-"

 

“Because every time my mother ordered a frappe, he'd either drink it all, or most of it. Mother called him a big, scruffy frappe moocher one time, and he liked the name so much that he memorialized it.”

 

“He really loved your mother.”

 

“We Solo men are like that,” he said, puffing out his chest slightly. “We fall fast and hard, but it lasts. There's a lot of arguing, but it's a sign of true affection.”

 

“Is that a direct quote from him by chance?” she asked with a smile.

 

“It is. He was always proud that mother had chosen him.”

 

“One day, I'd like to see her again,” she said as they stopped in front of the bakery, her tiny apartment above the kitchen.

 

“Wait, you met my mother? Of course you did, the way you described it. She might even still recognize you, as good as she is with names. You might be able to help her with something.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, my mother's been hunting down everyone who used to frequent the old place before Han got sick and couldn't work. You might know the people that she describes, including one person that Han wanted to give something to.”

 

“Sure. When we get to that stage, I'll be ready,” she said confidently.

 

“That might come sooner than you think. Solo men fall hard and fast,” he reminded her.

 

“I know. Good night.”

 

\-------------

 

Three months later, Rey finally saw Leia again. She had come in to pick up the coffee when she noticed that Ben wasn't behind the counter. His employee, Mitaka, was trying to handle all the raging fangirls.

 

She rushed to the back, worried about Ben. Without bothering to knock - he had made it clear she was always welcome inside - she pushed in and asked, “Ben? Are you alright?”

 

“Rey?”

 

It was not Ben's voice who called out to her. It was an older, familiar female, and that was when Ben and Leia appeared.

 

“So, it's true. My son is dating someone. Someone I know, in fact. Rey, it's so good to see you again.”

 

Rey rushed into the open arms of Leia, who had given her a hug on hard days in college. Han had given her attention; Leia had shown motherly love.

 

Ben stared in awe at the moment, but he soon became more shocked when Leia addressed him again.

 

“Ben, this is the girl I've been trying to find since the funeral. She's the one who inherited all his kitchen supplies.”

 

“Wait,  _ you  _ were the one who gave my father the sweets regularly?” he asked in shock. “No wonder he liked you so much.”

 

Rey laughed and then said, “Yes, that was me. He had tried multiple times to hire me, but I always refused, wanting to run a bakery instead.”

 

Both mother and son nodded in agreement.

 

“Well, I wish I had asked Ben your name before. He was always so tight-lipped about you, and I didn't want to push him away.”

 

“Rey’s very important to me,” he said, glancing her way.

 

Leia watched the interaction with much pleasure.

 

“Well, sadly I have to get going. Meetings don't run themselves, after all. Rey, I'll be in touch with you soon. We have things to discuss. Ben, I'll see you for dinner on Sunday. Bring Rey with you!”

 

He rolled his eyes, and Rey tried to hide her snort of laughter. 

 

\-------

 

Over the next three months, more change occurred. Finn’s side business of cakes was rapidly turning into a solid business all by itself. Rey was left with Rose to do all the work while Finn focused on his creations. 

 

Rey also began making small batches of cookies for Ben to include in his shop, making her eat her words at long last. Having the goodies there increased their business, so business was booming. 

 

Being able to use the old tools from Han’s and Chewie's kitchen made her even more excited to work and create sweet things. Having dinner with Ben and Leia every week was always a highlight for her, as well.

 

Ben was doing just as well. He had to bring on two more employees, and he was using their date nights to play in the kitchen, in the hopes that he could have more food options available for customers.

 

Things came to a head, however, one evening. Rose had shown up earlier that day in a really good mood, and Finn was more cheerful than usual. He had stayed really close to Rose throughout the day, and when they invited Rey over for dinner that night, she became nervous.

 

While they ate, they announced the big news.

 

“Rey, I'm pregnant!” squealed Rose without preamble.

 

“Oh my gosh!” she cried, getting up to hug both future parents. “That's so exciting! Congrats! How far along are you?”

 

“Two months. We just confirmed it with a doctor,” answered Finn proudly.

 

“This is wonderful for you guys. You always wanted kids, as I recall.”

 

“Yes, but it means that I can't do my normal electrical work or help you as much going forward,” said Rose glumly.

 

“That's fine. If we continue to do this well, maybe we can afford to bring on someone else-"

 

“Rey, my cakes are doing better than I ever thought possible. We could focus our business on just cakes; you could work with me,” interrupted Finn. “It would be perfect.”

 

“But you know how much I-"

 

“Yes, we do. Just think about it,” requested Finn softly. “Please.”

 

She nodded, and then the celebrations continued.

 

Ben was happy to hear that Finn and Rose were expecting, but shocked to hear that they wanted Rey to give up what she loved doing.

 

“He's only going to get more popular. He needs help,” explained Rey. “I'm the ideal choice.”

 

“But?” he probed.

 

“But my heart's not in big cakes and little details like that. That was always Finn’s thing. That was why we agreed to work together, because we complement each other so well.”

 

“What else can you do? Say no?”

 

“I guess, but it'll be more stress that we all don't need. Ugh, this is going to be a mess.”

 

“Don't worry. We'll figure something out. In the meantime, I'm expecting a certain duo of food critics here soon. They want to see all the improvements you've suggested.”

 

Ever since Ben found out that Rey also had a business degree, he had been running ideas about his business by her. He trusted her outside opinion. He had hated bringing on more people, as they took forever to train and always left, but these ones had all stayed so far. Since then, he talked with Rey even more. 

Rey wished him well with his new friends, and then headed back, unsure still how to proceed. 

 

A few days later, the matter was further exacerbated when Rose came rushing into the shop one morning.

 

“Finn! Rey! I just told Maz the good news! She just offered to sell us her half of the building!”

 

“We should do it!” said Finn, not surprising Rey in the least.

 

“Rey?” both asked in unison.

 

“Give me twenty-four hours to think on this,” she said in resignation.

 

Her instinct was to say no to both and make it work. However, buying Maz’s half meant that the small restaurant could be converted into a fine area for cakes, and someone could live above the restaurant, as Maz had been.

 

It was so perfect for Finn and Rose as they started out, as they had little and had been saving up before starting a family. The apartment was roomy enough for their needs, and they could ditch the expensive one they were in presently. 

 

Rey had trouble finding good in the situation for herself, but she headed over to have dinner with Ben. He had promised to make it that night since things had gone well with Poe again.

 

Rey slumped into her chair at dinner, and Ben kept the conversation light until they finished. 

 

“What happened today, Rey? You seem more upset.”

 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

 

“Maz wants to sell her half of Rose’s building, including her apartment. They want to take it. They want me to move there with them, preferably doing cakes.”

 

“What do  _ you _ want?” he asked, moving to sit beside her and taking her hands.

 

“To stay here and keep making all the things I do right now. I just don't see how I can ask that of them.”

 

“You don't have to. I'm doing it instead,” he said, suddenly getting up. 

 

Rey opened her eyes and gave him a confused look.

 

He pulled something round and wide out of the fridge. It was covered in foil, and he had whipped cream with him.

 

“Rey, I have a proposal for you. What if instead of moving with Finn and Rose, you stayed here and made all the desserts you preferred?”

 

She gave him a disbelieving look and raised her eyebrows before he continued. 

 

“My business is growing. I need a steady supply of food, and everyone loves your treats. Plus, I was thinking of opening up a second location, giving the Frappe Moocher a facelift.”

 

He pulled off the tin foil and revealed a pumpkin pie. Rey had to focus on him, not the cinnamon and cloves wafting in the air, as he knelt in front of her.

 

“It's time to move forward with our lives; it's time to let old things die. Let Finn go off on his own to support Rose, and help me overcome my fear of accepting help.”

 

She gasped as she started to realize what he was asking. He took her hands in his.

 

“Rey, I want you to join me. Please, be my partner; there's no one else I trust more. Together, we can rule the coffee world and bring The Thirst Order everywhere, expanding our empire. With my coffee and your baked goods, we'll be unstoppable. What do you think?”

 

They had joked in the past about them teaming up, but she had never considered it seriously until that moment. That didn't stop her, though.

 

She leaned down and kissed him before pulling him up.

 

“Yes, I accept. If you stay down there much longer on one knee, I'll think that you're proposing something even bigger than working together.”

 

“Like marriage?” he asked with a knowing grin, pulling out a small box from his pocket.

 

“Yes,” she answered, pursing her lips as she tried to hide a smile.

 

“Is that a yes of agreement to my statement, or a yes agreeing to marry me?” he pushed.

 

“Yes,” she said, unable to hide her smile.

 

“Alright, I'm taking that as you agreeing to attach yourself to me for life.”

 

She took a deep breath as her grin continued to grow. He leaned in and kissed her briefly while trying to put the ring on.

 

She wouldn't let him.

 

“Ben.”

 

“Yes, future wife?” 

 

“You're really being serious right now?”

 

“Yes, absolutely. There are few things in this life that I know I want as much as I want you. I need you just as badly to keep me in line. I love you, Rey.”

 

“I love you, too, Ben,” she said before kissing him and letting him put on the ring.

 

The next day, they shared the good news with Finn and Rose. Neither one seemed very shocked by the idea and wished them well. 

 

By the time Rose gave birth to a healthy little girl named Paige, the old bakery was sold, the profits used to update the Frappe Moocher and start Finn's new solo business - One Irresistible Cake. Naturally, resistance was futile after tasting his cakes, and he was making the cake for his best friend’s wedding.

 

By the time that Ben and Rey married, the second location of The Thirst Order was ready to open for business.

 

In honor of the joyous occasion, Rey finally learned what the secret ingredient in the coffee was, and Ben happily ate his own words.

 

Both of them took great pride in bringing the old building to its former glory. They maintained the relaxed atmosphere and color scheme of before to give customers options about the environment preferred, with something modern in the original, and something old and familiar in the second location. 

 

Leia cut the ribbon to welcome new customers, and the remodeled building was dedicated to Han.

 

By the time Rey gave birth to twins, The Thirst Order had four locations around Coruscant, with another one planned. 

 

“Do you ever have regrets about deciding to join Ben?” asked Finn while he and Rose visited with their children.

 

Rose was investigating a faulty light in the nursery with Ben, leaving Rey alone with Finn, each holding one of the fraternal twins. 

 

“None at all. We were growing apart as we figured what we actually wanted in a bakery. It was for the best. What about you?”

 

Rey snuck a quick sip of coffee, as did Finn. Both were still hopelessly addicted.

 

“None at all. This is definitely what I always wanted. I just didn't think I'd get paid so much to do it.”

 

“Just like I never thought I'd see the day when I was co-owning a place called The Thirst Order.”

 

Raising her cup to Finn's, she toasted, “Here's to life and all the sweet possibilities ahead. May the thirst never stop.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
